nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 8 and 9:Lunari VS Xia and Star VS Shadow
Welcome to One Minute Brawl! This double page is episodes 8 and 9. The first fight is the 8th battle. Which is Lunari vs Xia. The second fight happening afterwards is the 9th fight. Which is Star versus Shadow. A battle of magic versus telepathy, it's Xia versus Lunari! Let's get to it! Lunari VS Xia Location:Desert Time:8:00AM Lunari was wandering through the desert and ended up at an oasis. She took some water and then left. However, she didn't get too far, after walking about 10 feet away from the oasis. A thunderbolt smacked her and sent her flying a few feet back. Then Xia appeard in front of her and said "Weren't you ever told not to steal"? Lunari simply said "No I guess not". Xia then had an unamused face and said "Someone should teach you some manners". Lunari took a defensive stance and said"You think you can"? "HA"! "Don't make me laugh". Xia simply just looked at her and starting channeling fire around the area and said "I'll do more than teach you". "I'll cook you until you know right from wrong"! THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING Xia blasted a fireball at Lunari who sidestepped it and shot electricity at Xia. Xia got blasted into a dune and yelled "YOU MESSED UP MY QUILLS"! "NOW I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU"! Xia then procided to make a giant fireball and threw it at Lunari, who got blasted several feet away by it. Lunari then used telepathy to attempt to call Nick and co. But, Xia intercepted it and blasted her with a shock of psychic energy. Then Lunari dodged a boulder that came flying at her. Xia then made it start to rain, and more and more thunderbolts came flying down from the sky. Lunari used the electricity to enter super form and started smacking Xia around the battlefield. Xia started taking heavy damage and got knocked into another dune. Xia came out of the dune, bloody, and yelled up in the air "ENOUGH OF THIS BITCH"! Then meteors began falling out of the sky, Lunari was flying around, dodging them. Then after dodging all of the metoers, Lunari flew at Xia. Xia was desparate and whispered"Ancestors, I command you to give me the power of our clan"! Then a bright light enveloped the world. Then Xia entered her super form and yelled "THIS ISN'T OVER BITCH"! Then as Lunari came flying in with a giant punch, Xia's hand glowed with silver energy, it's light ripping space and time."TAKE THIS"! "BIG BANG"! Then an explosion happened that blasted the entire dimension with deadly amounts of chaos energy. When the dust settled, Xia stood on an asteroid with a shield around her. KO! OK, now part 2! Of all the badass, destructive, death-defying, characters, few can compare to Star, the lord of the stars, and Shadow, the ultimate lifeform. These 2 will battle in a fight to the death! Star VS Shadow Location:Space Colny Ark Time:N/A Shadow walked into the room that used to belong to Maria. When he went in, he found Star standing there, going through Maria's things. Shadow became enraged and shot a chaos spear at Star. Star got impaled by it to the wall. "Hmph, that's what you get". said Shadow. But as Shadow went to leave, Star pulled the spear ot of himself and said"Impressive, you caught me by surprise". "I'll finish the job then". said Shadow PREPARE YOURSELVES Shadow teleported behind Star and kicked him in the back of the head. Star simply looked at him and said"Are you done yet"? Shadow then punched Star and knocked him back a few feet. Star then blasted like a rocket and kicked Shadow into a catwalk room. Shadow got up and punched Star and then kicked him into a wall. Star just walked right back over to Shadow and grabbed him by the throat and tossed him through a wall, into the airlock room. Shadow then smacked Star in the face with a brick. Star simply just snatched it out of his hand and whacked him in the face with it. Shadow then got mad and went super, then he grabbed Star and tossed him through the airlock and flew after him. As they traded blows in space, they were smacking each other across the face with asteroids, and even a comet that flew by. Star then threw Shadow flying down to Mobius. As Shadow stopped falling and started to fly back up, Star punched him in the gut and knocked him out of super form. As Shadow fell down from space to Mobius.(sounds familiar) Star made a supernova and started making it gigantic. Shadow then used the last of his power to transform into hyper form. Shadow used hyper form in an attempt to win the fight. But, hyper form couldn't survive the supernova and Shadow died when the planet exploded from the impact. KO! NEXT TIME The Season finale is here... It's gonna be... NICK VS SONIC! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights